Let The Games Begin!
by la-di-da5
Summary: What happens when the flock wake Max up at 3 in the morning, to play games like truth or dare, would you rather,and ect. Tons of FAX and maybe other parings upon request.
1. Max Wake UP!

**Some people call this a disclaimer, but personally I call it the saddest part of each chapter/story. So here I go…sadly I do **_**not**_** own fang or the flock or the whole book. That all belongs to *sniff* James Patterson. **

"Max! Max! MAX!!" I groaned. _Angel sweetheart, please let me go back to sleep. _Angel was practically jumping up and down on my bed. _But Max we are bored and we have an idea of what to we can do! _I quickly glanced at the clock, it was 3 a.m.! 3 A.M.!

"Angel, it is 3 a.m.! And who is this 'we'?" I was miffed. We were at a hotel and I was going to waste my night playing some stupid game, instead of sleeping in _my _own soft, extremely comfy bed? I think not! We had rented two rooms a girls room and a boys room. Nudge and Angel were sharing a bed, which meant I got my own bed. Which I intended to use!

"It's not stupid! And everyone wants to play!" I raised my eyebrows, sure maybe Nudge, Gazzy, and even Iggy, but Fang? I highly doubt he would _want _to wake upat 3 a.m. and play some game that would probably torture us. "Kay well maybe not everyone, but it has been arranged for them to play," her voice was especially sweet when she said this. Arranged? How? You know what I don't even want to know.

"Please Max, please come play games with us," I took special notice how it went from game to _games._ Right when I was about to put my foot down and say no, she gave me the bambi eyes. Crap. I am screwed.

"Fine I'll play," I groaned and got out of bed, as she skipped out of our room. No doubt going into the boys room. I slowly shuffled to the room next door.

"Hey Max! You look awfully tired. I am not tired though and neither is Iggy, or Angel, or Nudge-oops that's me! I think Fang is tired though, he was harder than you to get up, or at least that's Angel told me. Or maybe Total was the hardest, but you know how he is, if he gets left out of anything he throws a fit-"I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge, please!" It was too early to be doing this, have I mentioned it's 3 in the morning? Oh I have well too bad!

"Morning, Max. Did you sleep well?" Gazzy said to innocently, something was up………..

"Morning," I was suspicious; everyone was acting a bit off. I shot a look at Fang that said '_What's going on?' _and he shot a look back that said '_I have no clue.' _

"Okay so what is this game that is soooo important that you had to wake me up for?" I wanted to get this over with.

"You mean _games. _Okay the first game we'll play is………." Crap!

**Oooh cliffe! Okay sorry if it wasn't that good, I'll try to make it better though. No flames please.**


	2. Truth or Dare!

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing/subscribing/favoriting! XD **

**Fang- Hannah I have a present for you!**

**Me- REALLY!?! Oh you shouldn't have given me the rights, which belong to James Patterson, to own you, or the flock, or the WHOLE story!!!**

**Fang- Uhh- I didn't. I got you a restraining order.**

**Me- On Max? **

**Fang- No….on you.**

**Me- On *sniff* me *sniff*?**

"YAY, I love truth or dare it's one of the best games ever! You know when we were at Anne's, I used to play that game with my friends ALL the time and-"Iggy's hand slapped over Nudge's mouth. My god they woke me up to play truth or dare? This is ridiculous!

"Alright who wants to go first?" I said dryly, I want this over with.

"Me, oh pick me!" Nudge's hand was flailing around in the air. I guess she really wanted to play this game, how can people actually want to play this game? It really is pathetic how some people obsess over this game and ask to play the game all the time. **(A/N- That wasn't anything against people like that, it was a joke about me because I am one of those people :])**

"Okay, Nudge you can go first," We all sat in a circle. Directly across from me sat Angel, right next to me sat Fang. I yawned and scooted closer to Fang, then put my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me questionably, but didn't shake my head off or anything, so that was good.

"Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, no truth," He was definitely scared of what Nudge might make him do.

"Uhh….what's your biggest secret?" Wow. That was the shortest sentence I have ever heard her say!

"Um….that I can make a bomb as small as your pinkie nail?" That can't be safe. Right as I was about to give him a long lecture, Angel laughed.

"Gazzy that's not true, your biggest secret is that every Sunday morning you watch Barney, before anyone gets up." I stifled a laugh. Barney? I looked at Gazzy who looked mortified, poor kid.

"Iggy truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said without hesitation. I snuggled closer to Fang. Wait, why did I do that? Do I even have control over what I do anymore? Fang suddenly put his arm around me, I looked up at him. Oh god he was cute. No, bad Max, bad!

"I dare you to……make me beans!"

"NO!!" Me and Fang yelled at the same time. This was not going to be pretty.

"Fine, I'll make them in the morning," Iggy was actually enjoying this!

"Fang truth or dare?"

"Dare," Fang said it with such confidence it made me want to kiss him. No I did not just think that, I mean he just said dare, there is nothing special about that.

Iggy grinned evilly, oh god I bet he is gonna make Fang kiss me. I pulled away from Fang and looked up at him. His long, dark hair barely covered his black eyes. His lips looked so soft I just wanted to touch them. I might even thank Iggy for presenting me with the perfect chance to kiss Fang. The key word is _might._

"Okay I dare you to……." Iggy. Is. So. DEAD.

**Okay so hopefully this chapter was okay. There will be more FAX in future chapters and I just wanna give a special thanks to black-winged-werewolf and LovelyNBlue for being the first two to review. Review and let me know how this chapter is. No flames please, gracias :]**

**~Hannah **


	3. Oh no you dint

**Back by popular demand…. No actually back because Amanda scares the $^!* out of me! Sorry about the major cliffe, but I do love them so! Every chapter will probably have one though sorry. =]**

**Me- I own Maximum Ride!!!**

**Fang- Uhh no you don't!**

**Me- Yes I do!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fang- Hannah are you a dude?**

**Me- Well no I am not a "dude"!**

**Fang- Well then you don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does!**

**Me- Whatever Fang, whatever…………..**

**Amanda- Hannah do you have any………ORANGE JUICE?!?!?!**

**Me- -_- **

I AM GOING TO KILL IGGY! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!?! Angel told me awhile ago that everyone knows that I like Fang and that he likes me. Period. End of story. But then Iggy has to go and be an asshole **(A/N- sorry 'bout the language I just felt that is how she would react =]) **and dare Fang to go find a girl, now at 3:30 a.m., and go kiss a red head! I mean kiss someone at 3:30 a.m. that has gotta be like assault or something.

So now we are entering a diner, down the road from where we are staying, and there are 10 red heads here. Now all Fang has to do is choose.

"Max…."

"WHAT?" I turned around to see Fang looking like a bear was about to kill him. It took me a moment to realize the bear was me. Crap. I wonder what I look like right now…….

"Jeeze, if looks could kill………." Then he went and sat down at a booth. Suddenly every girl in this freaking diner were making googly eyes at Fang. My Fang. God I sound like a possessive girlfriend.

"Maybe we should leave its 4 a.m. and we're in a diner. I want to go back to bed." I said hiding the real reason why I wanted to go home.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Watch your step Iggy one more remark and you're dead meat! Right when I was about to reply with a witty remark a waitress walked over and started flirting with Fang!

"Hey my name is Amanda. (**A/N- MUAHAHAHA!!) **What can I get for _you?"_" I bet you can all guess who that was directed at. When I listened to her voice she had traces of a British accent.

"Actually we were just leaving. Thanks though." Ha sorry _Amanda._

Iggy whispered to Fang something that made my blood boil. "Her, now!" My fists clutched. Of course when I realize I like Fang, he is about to go off kissing another girl. Perfect. We all started to leave the diner and Fang went over to her about to kiss her. _Killing people is not nice. Killing people is not nice. Killing people is not nice. _He bent down to _quickly_ peck her lips, _Killing people is not-_hell who said I was nice anyway? Before Fang even had a chance to touch her lips with his, I grabbed his ear and pulled.

"Ouch owwww!!! Crap Max let go!" I started walking out the door still gripping him tightly. I can't believe Fang was actually going to go through with the dare! That jerk! I was gonna get Iggy for doing this to me! _Angel sweetheart, can you convince everyone it was my turn to pick someone? I have an idea…….._

**Kay so there you go. Not the best chapter, but Max is going to embarrass the hell out of Iggy next chapter! I have something evil planned Muahaha! No flames, but review and tell me what you think yada yada and so on. Also hope you don't mind me using your name Amanda =]  
**

**~Hannah**


End file.
